Lucyean Perspective
by Spagthesis
Summary: After being frustrated by Lynn, Lucy makes a bold and unforgiving move. Rated M for extreme violence.


**Author's note: A really flawed, edgy story I'm not proud of. It was my attempt at something different, and very violent. The idea came to me after recalling the event of Burzum murdering Euronymous back in 1993. Originally posted on my pastebin on 10/12/17.**

* * *

Lucy and Lynn were in their rooms one night, doing their usual routines before bed. The former bounced a ball off the wall while the latter did some writing, trying her best to finish a new poem for her beloved Edwin.

"Oh, Edwin, your skin is so cold... Your eyes are..." She sighed, realizing she wasn't making much progress at all. The goth was no novice to writing, but sometimes, things could be really difficult. Especially when finding peace and quiet is so hard to come by.

Loudness is totally common in her house, though at such a late hour is just going overboard.

And it's exactly how her roommate is. Impulsive, noisy, yet passionate about her one true love, sports. Her enthusiasm, mixed with her high levels of stamina and endurance made her perfect for them.

Lynn could hardly sit still in general. So, every night before going to sleep, she would get into the motion of bouncing one of her little balls off the wall. Throwing, catching, repeating until she finally called it off and slept. She'd doze off sooner or later depending on how fatigued she was.

Of course, Lucy had mixed feelings on it. She was so use to it that it actually did soothe her sometimes, but that hasn't been the case these past months. The sound of the ball slamming against the wall every night non-stop became increasingly grating to her over time.

Her train of thought kept halting in between each thud against the wall. Instead of being passive on the matter, she decided finally to acknowledge it. ...And would hopefully get Lynn to stop.

"Can't you go do that outside? I'm trying to write here." Lucy said.

"It's dark out there, Luce. Besides, we're both gonna have to sleep soon. We got school tomorrow." Lynn mentioned.

Lucy sighed. Her sister was right on that, but she wanted to get this poem done as soon as possible.

She wondered if Lynn ever gets truly tired. It seemed like her energy wouldn't die down. As soon as, or if she passes out, the goth could actually focus on her writing for a bit.

All Lucy had currently were the comfort of her sheets and a little desk lamp providing her light. If it was daytime, she could avoid Lynn by hiding in one of her various secret places, which consisted of either the dark corner in the attic, or up in the vents. Both of those places were definitely more suitable. However, she didn't want to wait. She hit a block and needed to get through it. The faster her sister dozed off, the better.

Not willing to give up, she confronted her again.

"Well, can you at least stop doing that and go to sleep already?" Lucy asked, hoping she'd comply.

"I'll stop when I want to, spooky." The girl said, smirking at her.

Ignoring her sister's plea, she kept on playing with her ball. Although, instead of bouncing it on her side of the wall, she switched to other one.

It became obvious to her as to what she's doing. Unfortunately, once Lynn targeted you, she wouldn't stop. It was just in her nature, she treated it fairly similar to the rivalries she endured in competitions. She simply didn't want to be suppressed. In this case, she might need to be.

Just thinking about the lack of cooperation reminded Lucy of something. There is a reason they desired to switch roommates before. These two kids were far too different. Many of the other siblings who shared a space had their dissimilarities, though nowhere near as much as them. They tended fight more than the rest of their siblings. It didn't matter how insignificant it was, they'd find a way to argue about anything.

After realizing that, she sighed again.

She sat motionless, holding her book and pen in her hands while the ball passed by her face. Each throw edged closer to hitting her.

Whether or not Lynn intended to whack her with it wasn't known.

Trying to shrug it off, Lucy aimed her pen towards at the blank page and attempted to write.

Whatever words came to her, she wrote down, regardless if they were coherent or not. "Edwin, ball, death..."

And then...

"Heads up!" Lynn yelled, throwing the ball directly at her with top speed.

It smacked Lucy right on the nose, leaving a large red imprint.

"Ow." She said dully, lacking emotion.

Lynn smiled as she caught the ball back.

"I said heads up, lame-o." She uttered.

Refusing the stop, she threw it, hitting her target again. Doing so a few more times up until infuriating Lucy.

"Quit it!" The young girl growled like a dog, showing her teeth.

"Quit what?" Lynn questioned jokingly.

She noticed her sister's frustration, but simply grinned and shook her head.

Clutching the ball in her hand again, the jock stretched her arm back and unleashed it, catapulting it directly at her like she was pitching in baseball.

It took only a split second to hit Lucy again. It landed square on her nose this time, and even made her bleed a little.

She wiped her nostrils with her hand and viewed it, seeing a small smear of blood.

Lynn caught it once again, failing to spot how she harmed her sister.

"Check this out." She said, playfully juggling it in her hand and launching it one last time.

It bounced off of the other side again, but ricocheted and directly hit Edwin.

The statue wobbled side to side rapidly before falling to its ultimate doom.

It landed with a loud thud. Sadly, it happened all too fast for Lucy to do a thing about it.

She glared at her love.

He had survived, though his nose was completely broken off.

She began trembling as her rage quickly set in. That was the last straw! Lynn is going to pay for deliberately harming her and Edwin.

Blinded by anger, Lucy didn't think of the consequences of her future actions at all.

She climbed off her bed quickly and headed under it.

She grabbed her secret weapon out from underneath it. Until now, she never had any reason to use it. It was kept there in case she ever needed it for unspeakable purposes. Homicide or suicide would come to mind at times, death in general intrigued her, especially the occurrence of it.

But now, she sought doing something along those lines for once.

Lucy then sat up and stood before Lynn.

She remained steady, holding one hand behind her back and grasping a kitchen knife that was somewhat dull, yet still sharp enough to kill.

"What are you doing, Lucy?" Lynn asked, confused by her actions. She's use to her sister being strange, though she'd never seen her this way. Her skin looked paler than usual. And somehow, she could sense the hatred in her eyes, despite them being concealed by dark hair. Her overall appearance seemed quite ghastly.

"I'm not doing anything..." The goth responded, managing to smile slyly.

The atmosphere in the room completely darkened. The urge to kill had deeply set inside her. She needed to do this, to see how it is. She imagined that it would be a feeling of relief, for her at least.

Avoiding thinking too much on it, Lucy charged at Lynn.

She swung her right arm down, stabbing the girl in the left shoulder with the knife.

Blood gushed out upon impact, splattering on both of their faces.

"Aaaaah!" Lynn howled in anguish.

Surprisingly, her cry didn't wake anyone up. Yet, the pain was the worst thing she's ever felt without a doubt. Being into sports, she got use to getting beat up every now and then. Coming home from practice being sore, or having some cuts and bruises. This was like nothing she's experienced. If only she knew Lucy wasn't as harmless as she gives off.

Still, she didn't have time to think, not that she gave much thought on anything to begin with. Her time is limited. Her instinct to defend herself and survive kicked in.

Literally, she kicked her sister in the gut, knocking her on the ground. Given her soccer practice, the force and strength she had in her legs was fearsome.

It wasn't enough. Lucy got right back up on her feet instantly. Her determination to end Lynn prevented her from being defeated so easily.

She charged at her again, stabbing her in the shoulder once more, piercing her even deeper this time. More blood squirted out, soaking the knife in it almost entirely.

Lynn shoved her, crying in pain as she did.

The push set Lucy back slightly, causing her to collide with her bed.

It also gave the athlete some time to dart out of the door. As fast as she could, she ran from her murderous sister.

She passed the doorway, holding on to her wounded shoulder while moving. Luckily, her legs weren't damaged, not yet at least. She was still pretty fast, however, Lucy kept right on her bloody trail.

During sprinting, Lynn decided to use her best option. She's far too weak to stop her now, but surely her family could.

"HELP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, finally waking just about everyone up in the house, except for her parents.

Everyone else shot up out of the bed, shocked by that cry.

Moving on instinct, they left their rooms to see what's happening.

All of the kids gasped at what they were witnessing. Seeing a livid Lucy chasing a bleeding Lynn with a kitchen knife throughout the hallway. They didn't know what to think or do. Was this even real? Because it sure seemed like some sort of twisted nightmare.

The younger kids began to sob and panic.

They scurried back into their rooms and hid until whatever's going on stopped.

The older kids, on the other hand, shook with fear, not knowing what to do either.

Not paying attention to her sane siblings, Lynn ran around the hallway, avoiding her sister's stabs as much as possible.

She even bumped into things, specifically a vase that shattered when it fell. There was no focus, she just kept moving. She could only pray Lucy would tire out so she can escape.

A few seconds ticked by and the opposite happened, Lynn gassed out from her loss of blood.

She halted at the top of the stairs, panting widely and bleeding profusely from her shoulder.

"Enough!" Lynn shouted in between breaths. She hardly felt the pain now, her adrenaline had pumped her up.

Clenching her fists in sheer frustration, she faced her gothic foe, who only stared at her while she still gripped the blade.

Despite being wounded, the sporty girl made one final move. She kicked at Lucy again with all of her vigor, draining the last of her energy.

Lucy avoided it, practically predicting it coming.

After that failed attack, she ended it, stabbing Lynn directly in the head, piercing her skull.

Her eyes rolled back, and a terrifying death moan echoed as air expelled from her lungs. The blow killed her instantly.

Lucy held the knife still for a second.

But the moment she tried to remove it, she realized it was stuck.

She gripped onto her dead sister's head, pulling away and finally releasing the blade, thus causing streams of blood to gush out.

Upon freeing the knife, Lynn's body tossed and tumbled downstairs like a sack of potatoes. The sound of it being so incredibly loud that everyone in the house heard it immediately.

The older siblings saw the whole thing, it was unimaginable.

Tears formed in their eyes the moment they realized they didn't do anything to stop it. Having no words for what they witnessed, they looked at Lucy, completely horrified.

Would they be next? Was she trying to kill her whole family, or did she only want Lynn dead? They didn't know.

Lucy remained as still as a statue while holding the bloody knife, not moving a single muscle, just looking down at the corpse of her sister and former roommate.

She smirked devilishly when she saw the blood puddle around her body.

She figured this would happen eventually, that Lynn would push her too far. Look at her now, all bloody and lifeless. At least she wouldn't be distracting her anymore.

Although, Lucy knew that she couldn't go back to her room and start writing like nothing happened. A punishment from the law soon awaited her. The length and details weren't clear yet of course, but she'd find out shortly.

Meanwhile, her parents arrived downstairs after being awoken by the tumbling noises, only to find Lynn at the bottom of the staircase. What was left of her, anyways.

Screams and cries of agony ripped apart their hearts.

Frantic, Rita hurried over to her phone and called the police.

The crying, and general sorrow in her voice made her difficult to understand. The only words the operator made out were 'daughter' and 'murdered.'

Soon enough, sirens blared throughout the whole neighborhood. Multiple cop cars, a fire truck and an ambulance arrived.

Many people came out to see the commotion over at the Loud House. They knew it wasn't something pretty.

Multiple officers surrounded the home briefly before setting a foot in the door.

Once receiving their chief's order, they barged into the home with their guns up, ready to shoot if necessary.

Immediately after a close look, they gasped. Some of them weren't quite use to what they were seeing. A little girl, smiling and holding a knife while standing steps above her sister's corpse. Crimes like this were extremely uncommon in Royal Woods, especially something as dark as murder between family members.

"Drop it!" A policeman demanded.

Lucy gave in, releasing the blade slowly from her grip.

It fell from her hand, tumbling down the stairs just like Lynn previously did, yet splashing into the puddle of blood and splattering some of it on the wall. It remained there up until the police obtained it for evidence.

Afterwards, Lucy was apprehended. She accepted her fate as she held her small arms out for the handcuffs.

One of the officers cuffed her and escorted her out to his car.

She sat silently in the backseat as the man drove her away to the police station. She'd be held there shortly for a filmed interrogation.

Presently, the coroner bagged up Lynn's body and shared his condolences.

The whole family grieved heavily all night as the weight of disaster sliced them like a knife. Losing the life of one daughter, and their love for another being far too tragic.

Things would never be the same for them. Getting over it eventually would be impossible. All they had for now, were the memories of Lynn. Something they would be sure to remember and cherish forever. The parents felt she was one of a kind and irreplaceable, just like the rest of their children were.

A funeral was held for the girl a week later. All of her family members, friends, teammates, anyone she affiliated with attended.

Except for Lucy. Obviously, she couldn't, but also held no desire to. She had been disowned from her family. As far as they were concerned, she was no longer a Loud. The crime she committed being completely unforgivable in their eyes and understandably so. She didn't blame them, yet she sure enough didn't regret it either.

* * *

Later on, days had gone by as Lucy remained in custody. Due to the amount of witnesses and her pleading guilty, a trial wasn't held.

Without fussing, the justice department sentenced her thirteen years in solitary confinement for murder minus the possibility of parole. Case closed.

Where she would end up afterwards didn't concern her much. For the time being, she felt better off there.

She was isolated from everyone else, being left alone in a cold, dark cell. It was... peaceful, and just what she wanted. Her own little bleak space.

She didn't need anyone else, only her thoughts and a journal. It's not the same as her book of poems, nonetheless, it can still get the job done. The warden of the prison knew what she did on her spare time, so he gave it to her out of pity.

However, Lucy missed Edwin dearly. He may have been a statue, though he was also her soulmate. She would be able to join him in the afterlife once she passes away. Whatever it may hold, she'll be there beside him. She knew it.

When that would happen is uncertain. While thinking about it, suicide seemed like a fine option. It's not like she had anything left for her in the real world. She wouldn't be able to integrate back into society once she's released anyways. Living a normal life wasn't possible anymore, not with all the blood that stained her hands.

Lucy thought her suicide could wait for some other time. As of right now, she needed to get to work. She still had a poem to write.

"Oh, Edwin... drat." Writers block again, even without Lynn.

Well, despite that, she now had all the time in the world to think of something. It won't be today, or tomorrow, yet soon she'd be able to write her masterpiece for her lover.


End file.
